Takoyaki: Not the Food
by jrlrock
Summary: Takes place after Inheritance Arc. 1 teen arrives in Namimori and another teen, Tsuna,  begins to see his stress levels increase to a size that just might kill him if nothing else did. Read to find out more! Contains OC.
1. Sporadic Blasphemy

Since my last story, Madness, was kind of a fail, I decided to write an new one.

And it's really long, huh?

**Takoyaki- Not the Food**

**Chapter 1:Sporadic Blasphemy**

Disclaimer: Big surprise, a loser like me with zero confidence actually doesn't own the wonderful show that has come to be known as Reborn. Translation: I don't own Reborn or any of the characters.

Warnings: OCs and OOCness. Sporadic randomness. Random analogies.

Welcome to my story.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna showed Reborn one of his rare scowls. The baby only smirked in response as he prepared to push the teen into the lake. Tsuna sighed. So much for Winter Break.

At dawn of the first day of Winter Break, Reborn had awakened Tsuna, with a hammer, three hours earlier than usual. Tsuna had been shoved to his desk to do homework, "So you'll have more time to be with Gokudera and Yamamoto." But they both knew that Tsuna wouldn't be with anyone. Gokudera would be in Italy until the end of the break. Yamamoto and his father would be doing an "Around Japan Sushi Fest" and would be back a week before Winter Break's end. It would be an entire Winter Break of homework and Reborn's relentless training for poor, poor Tsuna. Would he live to see Gokudera and Yamamoto again?

After five hours of homework, and Reborn attacking him every time he missed a problem, Tsuna had gone downstairs to eat breakfast. Then he had headed to his rook for a nap. In 5 minutes, Reborn moved all of the clocks forward three hours (so it would seem as if Tsuna got 3 hours of sleep) and woke Tsuna up. Tsuna was surprised at how dead tired he still was.

Reborn had dragged the wimpy boy to a random mountain and made him (without any Dying Will) lift weights, run up and down the mountain, and train in hand-to-hand combat. He even made the poor Dame-Tsuna train with a gun, for God's sake! After that, Reborn had said that he had done well for "No-Good Tsuna," and they had gone for a swim in a lake.

The 'lake' just happened to be a waterfall. With a whirlpool. With sharks. Reborn said that he'd _forgotten _about the waterfall and the whirlpool and the sharks, but since they were already there they might as well go in. Hence getting them to where they were now.

_Reborn…_Tsuna thought, _I'm so going to die._

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Meanwhile, a teen with hair ranging in colors from black to honey-brown sat on a plane. His demeanor was quite calm, but inside his head, dreams were running around.

The dream of that teen began with a boy dressed like a cow jumping out at him and demanding candy…

"_Candy! Give me candy!" the boy in cow-print shouted. When the dream's occupant didn't respond, the child before him pulled a grenade from his afro and threw it at the dreamer._

_As soon as the grenade hit the dreamer, the cow-boy disappeared, to be replaced by a brunette and a baby. The brunette had a strange flame on his forehead, but that flame soon disappeared and the brunette passed out._

_Then those two disappeared, to be replaced by a tough-looking teen with silver hair and a carefree-looking teen with black hair. The black-haired one swung a baseball bat around and the other screamed profanities at everyone in sight until they also disappeared._

_It wasn't long before another group showed up. This time, there was a teen with a band-aid on his nose and white hair. Beside him, scowling in contrast to the other teen's open grin, was a raven-haired teen with very real-looking tonfas casually held in his hands. The raven-haired one muttered something about peace and Namimori and biting, and then proceeded to charge at the dreamer. Both the white-haired one and the evil one disappeared in a puff of smoke right before the evil one attacked._

_Then, a creepy guy that looked like a pedophile appeared next to a smaller girl. They both had tridents and similar haircuts. The girl looked around warily while the pedophile laughed creepily. The ground exploded beneath the dreamer and the pedo charged him, and then they disappeared. _

_Flashes of a bunch of different infants appeared. Then, a serious looking man that bore a striking resemblance to the brunette at the beginning appeared. He extended his hand toward the (rather confused at this point) dreamer._

"_So, this is Tsuna's future External Adviser. I hope Reborn isn't pushing poor Tsuna too hard. They just got finished with the inheritance ceremony, and before that they just got back from the future. Oh well, my descendent will manage. And so will you. I'm putting you in charge," The strange man said, at this point smiling rather widely._

_The dreamer blinked. This dream was becoming rather exhausting. Seeing the odd man's hand, still outstretched, he reached up and took it. The man pulled him up. Strange, he hadn't realized that he'd fallen down._

_The man smiled at him once more, looked down at their hands, and looked up. "Take care of my Tsuna, 'kay?" The man whispered. Then he dissolved into the air behind them._

Back on the plane, the strange teen shook his head frantically. His crazy hair flew everywhere, his bangs made a colorful mess of his hair. The man beside him frowned, and the teen gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry, sir. I was just waking up from my dream," the teen said. The man's frown disappeared and he nodded in an 'it's okay' gesture. Overhead, a voice spoke.

"10 minutes until we touch down in Namimori, guys. Gather your things," the voice said.

The teen looked up in moderate shock, and then grabbed his things. How would it be, staying in Namimori for a couple years until his parents felt like picking him up? Not that it bothered him, really. He was rather used to it by now.

Would he make any friends? He would probably meet the people from his dream soon. He would always have dreams like that before he moved to a new place, and he would either become friends or enemies with that person/those people. When they were in his dream, he didn't do it half-way.

But what of the strange man? He was the only one to have really noticed the dreamer. What did he mean by External Adviser? And what was this Tsuna inheriting?

The teen sighed loudly and decided to forget the matter for now. Whatever, as if stress wasn't great enough already. He jumped up once the plane landed and it was safe to stand. Bounding down the aisle, luggage in hand, he grinned widely. New home, new friends. He couldn't wait. But the people from his dream this time…scared him. Especially the creepy kung-fu baby in a suit.

Ugh…he needed to stop thinking. Wait; did he even know where his new house was?

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

After getting off of the plane and getting into Namimori, the teen had wandered aimlessly across the town, sighing dramatically at how his father had forgotten to tell the teen the address of his new home. One good thing about being rich was that he knew that he would be looking for a big home, probably made of stone. (His father likes stone.)

Actually, the teen realized, there were several good things about being rich. But he didn't feel like naming them all now.

Eventually, the teen came across a cliff that opened onto a waterfall and a whirlpool jammed packed full of sharks. At the ledge, he saw that brunette from his dream and the creepy baby.

_Wow, meeting them this soon? _He thought, noting the resemblance between the strange man and the brunette. If he had a brain, he could guess that the brunette was Tsuna, the strange man's descendent. This meant that he was supposed to take care of this Tsuna.

And since it looked like the baby was going to push Tsuna off of a cliff, he would be relieved of his duty soon.

Oh well, it wouldn't kill him to be nice every once in a blue moon. And the moon looked rather blue today.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Reborn was confused. Reborn didn't like being confused. Therefore, Reborn didn't like what was going on. And when Reborn didn't like present circumstances, somebody got hurt. Presumably Tsuna.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Why was Reborn confused, you may ask. Well, the reason was that an ordinary looking teen had just crossed a 30 yard looking distance in one or two seconds. And that wasn't ordinary.

The teen in question, however, was anything but surprised. He had figured out that the distance he'd just covered so quickly was not something that he had been able to do before his dream. But the strange teen that had been all over the world had seen far stranger things. (Like, for example, a baby preparing to push a far bigger brunette off of a cliff.)

The teen sighed as the baby trapped him under a penetrating gaze. After that, Tsuna began to speak.

"Ano…how did you do that? And…was that a dying will flame on your head?" The bewildered Tsuna said.

The un-named teen blinked rapidly and stared at Tsuna.

He had spent more time in American-speaking places than in Japanese-speaking places on his travels, and his last place had been American, (so his Japanese was a bit rusty) but his first language had been Japanese and his name was Japanese, and he was quite sure that Tsuna had just said "Dying Will Flame."

Sorry, but what the hell is that?

"Tsuna, what is that? 'Dying Will'?" The teen said, forgetting that Tsuna hadn't told his name.

"Wha…I didn't tell you my name!" Tsuna spoke frantically. The teen decided that this would be a great time to depart and, grabbing his stuff, he took off in a random direction.

_That was an Adrenaline Flame. The legendary flame that is only rumored about, which nobody has ever seen. It is conquered up by your own mental state, and can last as short as two seconds or as long as 3 days. Or so it is assumed, as it has never seen. That boy really has that flame, which means he is an assassin, most likely, of a much higher caliber than Tsuna and maybe even Hibari. That is, if it wasn't coincidence. But somebody with the Adrenaline Flame appearing right after Tsuna officially becomes Vongola 10__th__ doesn't seem coincidental. _– Thoughts courtesy of Reborn.

But anyway, Reborn was right, probably. The teen was probably an assassin. And if he was, Reborn was determined to not interfere. He would make Tsuna go at it alone. But, he might as well give the boy a little help.

Time to call Yamamoto and Gokudera back. And Lambo, who had been visiting family back in Italy. Though the five year old had gotten into plenty of trouble. Ryohei was at a boxing tournament, Chrome was in Kokuyo Land, which meant that Hibari was the only guardian still here. (As if he could leave his precious Namimori.)

Reborn whipped out a phone. Damn whoever said texting wasn't useful.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Dynamite Master**

**From: Reborn**

Gokudera, a strange teen has appeared in Namimori that possesses the Adrenaline Flame. Get over here immediately if you want to protect Tsuna.

**Sent: Response to Reborn**

**From: Dynamite Master**

I'll be there immediately, Reborn-san! This sucker is going down! Wait, Juudaime, I'll protect you!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Baseball Star**

**From: Reborn**

There is a surprise baseball tournament, and the team is doing horribly without you! Hurry and come, Yamamoto!

**Sent: Response to Reborn**

**From: Baseball Star**

Ha-ha, they won't lose. And my dad needs me here. But I guess I could come.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf**

**From: Reborn(the guy who will die!)**

Candy sale, idiot cow.

**Sent: Response to Reborn(the guy who will die!)**

**From: Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf**

Bwahahaha! Lambo-san will get the most candy ever and will kill Reborn-san in the meantime! Candy!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Extreme Guy!**

**From: Reborn**

There is a bigger boxing tournament here.

**Sent: Response to Reborn**

**From: Extreme Guy!**

Extreme!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Chrome**

**From: Reborn**

Tsuna is in trouble.

**Sent: Response to Reborn**

**From: Chrome**

Tell boss that I will be there as soon as possible.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Inbox: You have one new message Namimori Skylark**

**From: The baby**

There is an infiltrator in Namimori that intends to destroy the town.

**Sent: Response to The baby**

**From: Namimori Skylark**

Nobody will mess with my Namimori. I will bite them to death soon. Oh, and how did you get my number?

**Inbox: You have one new message Namimori Skylark**

**From: The baby**

Ways, Hibari. Ways.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

After everyone had received their texts, Tsuna and Reborn headed home.

Meanwhile, one particular teen wandered aimlessly, looking, again, for a stone mansion.

His mind began to wander and he began thinking about his family. It's kind of depressing, to look at his life. He had a younger twin sister that he loved but, unfortunately for him, his parents liked her more too. Therefore, they had sent the boy to live in America at age 5. All he had was his butler, and he spent the next 4 years there. From age 9 to 10, he had lived shortly with his parents again. After his parents had (quickly) become bored with him, he had been sent off again.

With his butler, he had spent a year in France, a year in Spain, and a year in Africa. He had resided in the richest and most luxurious houses that the place had to offer, but don't get it confused. His parents had the money, but they most definitely didn't care for him. His butler was more his father than his real one.

At age 13, at the end of his stay, his butler was murdered. His parents picked him up, but they soon declared that it was time for him to return to his homeland. The place that he had left at age 5 and had once again seen for a year 4 years later.

He was back in Japan. He spent three weeks with his parents in their regal estate, and then had his 14th birthday there. (At the same time, Tsuna was meeting Reborn)

He then spent another year at his true home, being mostly ignored and working his Japanese back up to good standards. His 15th birthday came along. He spent a year in America until his sixteenth birthday rolled around. (Tsuna was, at this time, getting sent into the future.)

A few weeks after his birthday, which was December 2nd, the teen made plans to live somewhere in Japan. About 5 months later, he was heading to Namimori. (Let's assume that the Inheritance Arc took 5 months and the Future Arc only took a couple weeks in the non-future time, since each month or so in the future was only a couple weeks in the non-future.)

And that was how one teen arrived in Namimori and another teen(who was a brunette) began to see his stress levels increase to a size that just might kill him if nothing else did.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna had just finished dealing with Kozato Enma when the Adrenaline Flame user appeared. Poor boy, always overloaded with stress.

The next day, at precisely 5:00, Tsuna's entourage of guardians all made their appearance at Namimori shrine. But only a few guardians knew the truth.

Yamamoto asked Tsuna repeatedly about some baseball tournament.

Ryohei asked about a boxing tournament.

Lambo asked about a candy sale.

Hibari asked where the infiltrator is.

Gokudera(who was one of the few who actually knew the truth) shouted at everyone and asked Tsuna where the Adrenaline Flame user is.

Chrome sighed and waited patiently.

All of this made for one very confused Dame-student.

At the same time, one teen was still looking for his home as he ran on very worn-out legs, hands still clutching his bags.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

The teen finally reached a house that fit all of his descriptions. Large, stone, fancy-looking, and it had his surname on the door. He fished a set of keys from his pocket and popped them in the lock.

Lo and behold, by the heavens, it actually worked!

The tired teen kicked the door open and threw his bags to the ground. (Well, you would too if you had just walked for nearly half a day.)

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he checked the time.

By the gods, he had been walking for nearly 12 hours! Who knew that his adrenaline could keep him going for that long? (**A/N: Did anybody get that pun? Huh? Huh? Never mind…)**

He checked his messages, noticing one text from his father.

He cursed loudly after he read the message.

**Inbox: You have one new message Traveler**

**From: Father**

Hey, son. Oh, here's the address to your new home…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

After sleeping for a good 12 hours, the teen woke up at 5:35 pm.

_Might as well go for a walk. And maybe I'll register at Namimori's school. _The teen thought, heading out the door and locking it with a swift motion.

Soon he passed the area where Reborn was correcting the lies that he'd said earlier. (With statements like, "Did I say that? Whoops,")

Suddenly Reborn turned quickly.

"That's him. There, right up the hill. Wait, Gokudera, don't go in with no plan. Stay here," The baby said.

Somehow, the teen didn't feel the eyes on him as he walked.

"A threat to Namimori is a threat to me," The skylark said, getting up and jumping forward with reckless abandon.

From the side of his vision, the poor teen saw an angry Hibari charging at him, cold steel tonfas glinting in his hands.

"Oi! You were in my dream!" The teen said, surprised. Would he meet everyone in the first week? That would be a first.

The skylark was only momentarily halted, but he immediately regained his stride.

The teen was forced to go back to years of gymnastics and tai-kwon-doe and other trainings as he flipped away from the air-slicing swings.

The teen knew that the other boy was getting close to inducing a very painful strike, and he gasped as one strike glazed his forehead. Desperation clouded his mind and he felt anxiety pushing him down. He reached for a hold and suddenly found himself nearly 50 feet away from the skylark.

"Herbivore," the raven-haired weirdo said before stalking off.

_Wow._ The teen thought to himself. _How did tonfa guy know that I'm a vegetarian? Is he, like, a mind-reader? That'd be freaky!_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"So that's the Adrenaline Flame," Gokudera mused aloud. It had been a deep blue or black flame that had seemed to consume everything. It had lasted only a second or two and hadn't extinguished slowly the way that Tsuna's flame did. But you could still see it hovering darkly around the teen with every step he took, giving a slightly evil appearance to the teen.

"Wow."

* * *

So what was thought of this...thing?

Yea, really weird, huh?

But I hope that you all liked the first chapter.

Oh, BTW, I never said my OC's name on purpose.

Yep, keep you guessing :P

* * *

For those of you who didn't know/ couldn't guess:

**Dynamite Master- **Gokudera

**Baseball Star**- Yamamoto

**Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf**- Lambo

**Extreme Guy!**-Ryohei

**Chrome**-duh!

**Namimori Skylark- **Hibari

**Traveler**-the teen (which I am not stating the name of until next chap.)

* * *

Ja ne!

Read and review.

(If you can)

See ya!

:)

BTW: reviews give me motivation to write more!


	2. Who are you? Not the Mafia again!

What's up?

It's been, like, forever (or three weeks) since I did the first chapter of this.

But I was caught up in other things. I wasn't just being lazy...really! I was making cookies.

(Cookies are amazing. Especially sugar cookies :) And chocolate caramel cookies...)

Anyway...without further ado, the next chapter of:

**Takoyaki- Not the Food**

**Chapter 2: Who are you? Not the Mafia again!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or any of the characters.

Warnings: OCs and OOCness. Sporadic randomness. Random analogies.

To enter the madness, take the next door to your right.

Just joking...

Well...

Bye.

* * *

_The teen, looking younger, maybe 9 or 10, stood by the door._

_He blinked and moved out of the way as his father made to open the door._

_A man in a crisp business suit came in, the Vongola crest adorning his right arm._

_"Marezz__o Agostino of__the Vongola, here to talk about making an alliance," The man said. _**(1)**_  
_

_The boy moved, unnoticed, to the middle of the room and sat down as his father invited the man in, a fake smile adhering his face._

_"The Vongola ask if you would like to become their allies. With our guardian system, we are strong, I assure you. The Yamaguchi family will not regret this alliance, if it occurs," Marezzo said._

_The boy watched as his father showed a carefully created thoughtful expression._

_"You sound proud of this guardian system, but it sounds flimsy to me, Marezzo-san," The father said._

_Marezzo tensed. "It is **not**flimsy, Boss of the Yamaguchifamily! It is a system built of trust, or is that hard for you to understand?" Marezzo said._

_The boy's father remained impassive. "My name is Yamaguchi Kenta. Your system sounds feeble is all I was saying. Trust is not difficult to understand in the least. It is just not how I work. The mafia isn't a trust game, after all," The boss said._

_"Well, Yamaguchi-san, trust is something you might want to get used to. With your foolish unilaterality, your children will never know trust. Your family will be left behind. You can't do it alone!" Marezzo said, his voice rising with the intensity of his words._

_Fury crossed the boss's face, and the boss stood. "How dare you call me a fool in my own home!" He said. When the other man made to object, he said, "Because that's what you're doing, isn't it? Calling us fools for our ways? For not having six different guardians b__ehind us?"_

_Marezzo blinked, but also stood. "Yes, I believe a fool is exactly what I'm calling you. You can't seem to trust anyone, you only have one close adviser. You have only 5 families allied with you, but you have 17 families labeled as your enemy. Your wife never comes out in public, same for you two children. I believe I am calling you an un-trusting fool," Marezzo said._

_Before he could blink, Yamaguchi Kenta was inches away from him, a black flame tearing and reaching at the air. "Get. Out. Now!" Kenta said, growling his words. "We don't need you and your foolish scum as allies! We only have 5 allies families because we know that we can trust them, that they are strong. But you aren't worthy of that. You aren't even strong enough to be labeled as an ally. So remove yourself from this house BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Kenta ground out, his enflamed hand inches away from Marezzo's throat._

_Marezzo scrambled back, fear evident on his face. The boy, still sitting on the floor, smirked as the man nearly tripped over him._

_"I hope we can schedule another meeti-" Marezzo tried as he scrambled toward the door._

_"OUT!" Kenta hissed. Marezzo sighed and turned, striding out. _**(2)**_  
_

_"We didn't need them as allies anyway," Kenta said as his wife and other child came in._

_The boy walked over to the other child, his sister. Kenta and his wife turned toward their children._

_"Son? How long have you been here?" Kenta said. When the boy merely shrugged, Kenta turned to his daughter._

_"My daughter...you will be the next leader of the Yamaguchi family. We will have those foolish Vongola eliminated," He said._

_The boy felt fury consume his mind. Why his sister? They were twins. He was born first. He was the male. So why her? It didn't make sense. Why was he ignored?  
_

_His rage opened up. Black inky flames entered his mind. He wanted to be alone. Suddenly the flames swirled and he was in his room, alone. But he had the feeling that nobody had noticed his disappearance anyway.  
_

The next morning, the teen woke up with the memory from his childhood fresh in his mind.

He was surprised, since it had been many days since he had thought about that day.

Making a decision to find out more, he rose and strode toward his computer.

Quickly going to Moogle (Mafia Google) .com, he typed in "Yamaguchi family".

The results were few andfar between, but he found some. Heading to the Yamaguchi family's homepage, he sighed when it asked him to log in.

**Name:**

**Birthdate:**

**Yama number:**

It said.

He filled in his name, birthdate, and number. All kids born into the Yamaguchi family were given a number.

**Name: **Yamaguchi T.** (3)  
**

**Birthdate: **December 2nd**  
**

**Yama number: **6502536 **(4)**

When he pressed enter, he was furious to see it say "Name and number not recognized."

He was willing to bet that it would work for his sister. Sure enough, when he typed in

**Name: **Yamaguchi E.**  
**

**Birthdate: **December 2nd**  
**

**Yama number: **6502537**  
**

it worked.

Furious, the teen began looking at the page. First he found things he already knew.

"The Yamaguchifamily is a strange family. They find the strongest people and ally with them. If a strong family has done something bad, though, like attacking one of the families they are allied with, they will mark them as an enemy. But they never attack their enemies. It is the un-marked people that are attacked.

The families that aren't strong enough to be allies are called 'weeds' by the Yamaguchifamily. As a family that specializes in silent assassination, they 'weed out' the weak families. They may send in a child of as young as age 7 to assassinate a member of the family that is high up, so to disrupt the family. That is why the Yamaguchi family has no rulers other than the Boss, so that nobody can use their style against them. The family will then swoop in on the family while it is in disarray and take it out of the picture.

Any family at any time is in danger of being attacked by this rather random family. The 'silent assassins' as they are sometimes called are masters of a secret technique. Their battle style consists of usi..."

The report trailed on and on. Sighing, the teen scrolled down to a section titled Past and Future Leaders of the Yamaguchi Family.

He scrolled down until he got to his father, Yamaguchi Kenta. He skipped the brief spell of information on his father and scrolled down.

"Yamaguchi Heir Boss 13:

Twin children of Yamaguchi Kenta.

The two children were born December 2nd. It was expected that the older one, the son, would be the leader until the female cried and the Adrenaline Flame showed on her head for a split second. As a custom in the family, the one with the Adrenaline Flame has always been the leader. But there has never been a case before where the second or third born was the one that showed signs of the Flame, let alone a female.

After a long council meeting, it was decided that the girl would become the leader because she had the Flame, instead of the boy because he is older and male. Therefore, the family has spent day after day attempting to get the Flame to reappear on the child, but it hasn't so far."

_Last edited- 3 weeks ago._

After the teen finished reading the selection, he leaned back in his chair, surprised beyond reasonable thought processing.

"Why didn't I look for the reason behind my suffering earlier?" He muttered to himself.

Then he heard the melody of "The Clockwork's Lullaby" play.

Startled, he looked toward his phone.

It was his mother.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"Mother?" He asked, picking up the phone. He knew why his mother was calling. Every time he went to a new place, his mother would give him a mission, to keep him in shape.

He would usually be asked to eradicate the nearest family that was considered a 'weed'.

He believed the nearest to be the Vongola.

"Yes, it is your mother, boy. Here is your mission: destroy the Vongola family or make them strong enough to be allies. If you choose to destroy them, I suggest you attack the right-hand-man first. That will throw them off pretty well," The woman said.

The teen's heart jumped, surprised. He had never been given options before. He would just be sent in to kill someone, his hands splattered with blood that night. Then more of the family would come in to destroy them. Plus, his mother hadn't said kill. She had said attack.

"Yes, mother. Anything else?" The teen asked.

"You will be sent help on your mission whichever way you choose to go. We are putting you in charge for this mission," His mother said. She paused, and then continued with "Oh, and, as I know you wondering, we are giving you the choice because your father believes that the Vongola may have _potential. _Call me if anything strange happens."

"Yes, mother," He said, setting down the phone with a sigh.

He began to wonder what he would do in the twelve days left until the end of Winter Break.

Whichever way he went on the Vongola, he might as well train.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~Three Days Later at the Yamaguchi family's central home...~_

A woman talks with her husband.

"Which way do you think he will go? Befriend or destroy? We've never had him stay in one place long enough to make real friends..." The woman said.

"I don't think we need to worry about him. He can speak English, Japanese, Italian, French, Spanish, and several African tongues. He has money and he can fight, his butler made sure of that," The husband said.

Then he looked at her curiously. "You've never cared about the boy before. Why now? And after you chose to give him such a ludicrous name...it's too late now to worry about him. He'll probably think he's dying or something for us to worry about him," The man said.

At this, both of them laughed nervously.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~At the new home of the teen, three days after that...~_

After he finished doing 100 sit-ups, leg-lifts, push-ups, and crunches, he moved over and did weightlifting for half an hour. Then he figured his warm-up was finished.

He beat his punching-bag to a pulp and then went to go get a snack. Sitting down at his computer and watching the Evil Series of Vocaloid, the beautiful melody lured him to sleep.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

The next morning, the teen woke up with his head on his laptop.

He sighed and got up, stretching. "Six days until school," He muttered.

He could always skip. The thought occurred to him several times a day. His butler had taught him, so he mostly slept in class.

After all, when you have a well paid butler their at every moment, you learn a lot faster than the average student. His butler had wanted him to be superior. His butler had succeeded.

But the last thing his butler had said was the corny line "stay in school, young master," and the teen intended to honor his wishes. Even if doing so bored him to the point of desperation.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~At the new home of the teen, six days after that...~_

The teen woke up, once again sighing his complaints to the world.

He rose from his bed and dressed in the Namimori attire. Grabbing his bag, he strode out the door.

He walked to the point where his route intersected with Sawada Tsunayoshi's route, the Vongola Decimo's route.

(He didn't go online andresearch the boy's route like some kind of stalker...honestly!)

As he reached the intersection, he began to remember the information on the right hand man of Decimo.

It had said that Gokudera Hayato was a bomber. The teen had smiled at that; he was good at defeating bombers.

It had said that Gokudera Hayato was very close to his Juudaime, hated (but cared about) the Rain Guardian, was like an older brother to the Thunder Guardian, didn't care much about the Sun Guardian and the female half of the Mist Guardian, and completly hated the male half of the Mist Guardian and the Cloud Guardain.

It had said that Gokudera Hayato was the Storm Guardain.

It had said that Gokudera Hayato had lost his battle vs. the Varia.

It had said that Gokudera Hayato had run away from his home after he realized who his mother really was.

After all that, the teen was well prepared to take on Gokudera Hayato.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

When the group came up to where the teen was waiting, he hid behind a bush and analyzed them.

(Again, like a stalker.) The group consisted of Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Reborn.

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked like a wimp. The teen had seen another picture of him online where he had looked stronger, but he had learned that it was his HDW self.

Gokudera Hayato looked mad. It looked like that was his default expression. He was yelling at the Rain Guardian as he walked.

Yamamoto Takeshi looked easygoing. He looked like he wouldn't get mad even if he was being yelled at as he was now.

Reborn, plain and simple, looked like a hitman. Serious, tough, capable, he was all of them.

As the group passed the teen, he strode to match their pace, analyzing their pace.

He ran a block ahead of them and then walked out into the road.

He heard Gokudera's intake of breath and watched as Gokudera pulled Tsunayoshi off the road. Reborn grabbed Yamamoto and pulled him along.

"Do you recognize that boy, Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered.

"Aah...no?" Tsuna said, though also asking a question.

"It's that guy from twelve days ago. The guy with the strange flame...?" Gokudera responded.

"Oh...yeah! I remember, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

"Let's go back outside," Reborn said. "We have to be careful, but don't act suspicious."

So the group headed back out, where the teen was just a few feet away.

"Do you guys attend Namimori? 'Cause, like, I'm new and I need some help, ya know?" The teen said.

"Yeah. We do," Gokudera said firmly and unkindly.

"Oh, great! So, mind if I follow you guys, Gokudera-san?" The teen said.

Gokudera immediatly tensed. "How the hell do you know my name?" Gokudera near shouted.

"Oh, that!" The teen said cheerfully. "I heard y'all while you were walking up, and the 'baseball idiot' kept saying 'Now, now, Gokudera-kun.'"

Gokudera noticed the expert way that he had come up with an excuse. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! He's Sawada Tsunayoshi, call him Tsuna, and that's Reborn, and the angry one is Gokudera Hayato, but you already figured that out," Yamamoto said.

"I'm Yamaguchi-" The teen began to say before Gokudera heard his surname, gasped, and pulled the others away.

Once they were gone, the teen smiled smugly; Gokudera had definitely done his research.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Where the group was hiding behind the bush, Gokudera began to talk about the Yamaguchi family.

"...And so when you aren't allies or enemies of the Vongola and they show up, you are in danger," Gokudera said.

"So we aren't in any danger, right? Because we said that we had a meeting about being their allies...right?" Tsuna said.

"Well, we had a meeting, but we made them angry, so they said no. So basically, we are in a _lot _of danger," Gokudera told him.

Tsuna visibly paled. "Haha, so Yamaguchi-kun is in on the mafia game too?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Everyone could find no better thing to do than stare at him like he was insane.

Which, of course, he was.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

The teen, who we will now call Yamaguchi, walked on to school.

He had already memorized the layout of the school, so the group of Mafia boys were unnessesary.

He headed into the school and barely blinked when a steel tonfa was placed at his neck.

"What are you doing here? School hasn't started yet," A boy said.

Yamaguchi looked at him carefully. Also having been in his dream, this one was Hibari Kyoya, a violent prefect.

"Ah, Hibari-san! I'm Yamaguchi, the new student! I came early to make sure everything had been set up for me to attend school..." Yamaguchi said.

"And your whole name is...? I don't want just a surname," The prefect said.

Yamaguchi smirked casually and flipped his hood back. "Remember me?"

Hibari blinked, and then hissed "You. Herbivore from twelve days ago?"

"Bingo! And you still wanna kill me, right?" Yamaguchi said.

Hibari ground his teeth together. "Yes."

"Alrighty then. Well, save it," Yamaguchi said, darting away into the darkness of the shadows still there as the sun rose.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

After checking into the office, Yamaguchi headed to his new homeroom.

He knocked on the door after homeroom began.

"Come in," The teacher called. Then he began speaking to the class.

"We have a new student today."

Outside, Yamaguchi was doing what he did every time he went to a new place.

Remembering all the steps to get at least 20 points with the girls, which would get him a fanclub.

He didn't really care, but it was amusing.

He walked in dramatically. From the looks on their faces, he got about two points from his appearance.

"Tell a little about yourself and introduce yourself," The teacher said.

"Alright. I have been all across the world, so I'm a traveler," He said. Travelers were cool because they had knowledge of foreign stuff.

He let that sink in. Seven points from the looks of things.

"I got kicked out of my last school," He said.

That was partly true as he got himself kicked out whenever he knew he was going to leave.

From the faces, he got five points as a 'bad boy'. He loved seeing the emotions on their faces.

He needed to get six points really quick, but he was all out of things to say, except his trump card.

"And I'm really rich," He said.

Twelve points. Added to the others, that was...twenty-six points.

He had won. But some were bound to be incredulous.

"You're rich? I don't believe you," The teacher said.

Yamaguchi opened his jacket to reveal some thirty wallets lining his vest.

He opened up one of his wallets which he pulled three-hundred dollars out of.

"Okay...you're rich. And your name is...?" The teacher said grudgingly.

"My name...is...Yamaguchi...-"

* * *

**(1)- **That name was completely made up.

**(2)- **I have no idea how an actual meeting would go, sorry.

**(3)- **Still not putting his name.

**(4)- **And that is this story's number, not just made up. The next number is just add one, I'm not sponsoring another story or anything.

* * *

Haha, I cut the story off right before his name!

Because I'm just that mean.

Anyway, this chapter was kind of boring, and less crazy, but bear with me.

Sacrifices must be made. :)

Ja ne!

Read and review.

(If you can)

See ya!

:)

BTW: reviews give me motivation to write more!


	3. My Name Is? A Surprise Entrance!

**jrlrock-dono: **Where did all the reviewers go?

Thanks Rachel-chanx3 for reviewing.

(Follow her example!)

Um…since I was bored as heck…

And it's been about a month since I updated…

I iz back~!

**Dylan: **Enough of your rambling. Just shut up and get on with it.

**Takoyaki- Not the Food**

**Chapter 3: My name is…!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or any of the characters. I own Dylan.

Warnings: OCs and OOCness. Sporadic randomness. Random analogies.

**jrlrock-dono: **Oh right, the above foolish mortal, Dylan, is my 'friend' who will end my rambling whenever I won't get on with the story. Which is about 90% of the time.

**Dylan: **Hey! YOU DO NOT OWN ME! I saw that on the disclaimer!

**Jrlrock-dono: **…And on with the story!

**Dylan: **Hey! You're just gonna…wha-!

* * *

"…Takoyaki." The teen said.

The bewildered expressions on everyone's faces made him laugh.

"You're name is Takoyaki? You are named after octopus balls?" One student exclaimed.

The teen grinned and nodded. "Damn straight," He said. The teacher cut him a glare for cussing.

"What's wrong with your parents? Were they high or something?" Another kid asked, not even pretending that he was going to try and not be rude.

"I dunno! Ease up!" The teen, Takoyaki exclaimed. The girls were having second thoughts about his fan club. He scowled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takoyaki saw a girl run by. Her hair, which was the same color as his, bounced on her shoulders as she ran in the direction of _his_ home.

"Emi…?" He muttered under his breath, attempting to make his words unheard.

He turned back to the class. Most of the girls were debating the fanclub issue, most of the boys were considering if it was a good idea to tease him about his name, and the teacher was attempting to get the class back under control. And failing.

"You…" Hissed Gokudera, "You're that kid, the Yamaguchi one."

"Ah! Hi Gokudera-san, I remember you from this morning!" Takoyaki said, playing innocent.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I mean!" Gokudera said. The teacher glared at Gokudera.

"Stop cussing!" The teacher yelled. Both boys frowned, and Takoyaki went to go take a seat.

Right beside Tsuna.

"Oi! Bastard, get away from the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. He would've said that to anyone, but this was a possible heir to the _Yamaguchi family _of all people.

"It's almost the only seat available, Gokudera-san," Takoyaki said offhandedly. Suddenly the door sprung open.

"Heyo! I'm the new student!" A girl with hair of the same color as Takoyaki's walked in.

Takoyaki gaped. "Er…imouto?" He exclaimed, blinking at the girl.

"Heyo, Tako-nii-san! How's it going?" The girl called to him. (Heyo: a combination of hello and yo, I think.)

"Two new students? Why is it always me…?" The teacher wailed. Everyone ignored him.

"Introduce yourself…" The teacher said to the girl.

"Heyo! I'm Yamaguchi Emi, younger twin sister to Yamaguchi Takoyaki! I'm gonna be the next heir to a mafia family!" The girl shouted. Takoyaki only blinked in surprise at his sister.

"Well then go and sit beside your brother, crazy," The teacher said, looking bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Takoyaki murmured to his sister. She grinned at him.

"Didn't Mother and Father tell you that you're going to get help?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, they did. They didn't tell me it was going to be you…" Takoyaki said.

"You seem disappointed…" The girl said, pinning him with her steely gaze.

"I haven't seen you for about a year and a half. What's happened lately? Killed anyone?" Takoyaki said, changing the topic. That line of conversation may seem strange to others, but in the Yamaguchi family, it was pretty normal.

"There was this slut who annoyed me while I was in a grocery store, but besides that, not really. Just been _training_," Emi looked distressed. "I hate training. Mother and Father are gonna kill me, I swear it." She turned and smiled at her brother. "To be honest, that's the only reason I took this mission."

Takoyaki gaped at his sister. No, she didn't come to see her brother. She came because she didn't want to train. "Lazy-ass…" He muttered.

She turned to him, mock-offended, and then turned back to the board.

"Are these dumbasses slow or what? A third grader could solve this," Emi said, a little too loud.

"Well then, Yamaguchi-san, go show off your skills!" The teacher said, irked.

"Which Yamaguchi-san?" Both of the twins said at the same time. The teacher growled and pointed at the younger twin.

Emi grinned and rose from her seat. Divide using long division: (3_x_³ + 4_x _– 1) ÷ (_x_² + 1)

After maybe twelve seconds pondering the question, she wrote 3_x _+ x-1 over x²+1

The whole class (besides Takoyaki, who was smirking his face off) gaped at the girl.

"T-that was fast…" The teacher muttered.

"But of course. We are of the Yamaguchi family," Takoyaki said, letting his arrogant side take over.

Emi walked back to her brother, punching him lightly on the arm. "You sound like Father. Cut it out, quit being arrogant. We aren't that fantastic," She told him.

Takoyaki looked at her, having noticed how her face had gone stiff at her own mention of their father. "Something happen with Father?" Takoyaki asked his little sister. She shook her head. '_Liar' _He thought.

"Break up the family meeting, we have work to do!" The teacher shouted. Emi blinked, sat down, laid down her head, and promptly fell asleep.

"She…she fell asleep!" The teacher said, blank on ideas on how to handle that.

"Yeah. She does that," Takoyaki said, giving the teacher a long look before he, too, fell asleep.

"I can't believe this…" The teacher moaned, turning away.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"Nii-saaaaaan~" Emi practically sang to her brother, poking him in the arm. "Nii-saaaaaaaan~" She repeated, sighing. Giving up, she shoved him off his desk and to the floor.

Takoyaki's head hit the floor and he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked at her. "What the fuck?" He said.

Emi growled. "Time to go. Class is over," She said. "Lunch time."

Takoyaki grabbed his things and stood up, heading to the door. The hallways were empty and silent because everyone was already at lunch.

"Tako-nii, I'm scaaaaaaared~" Emi said, looking at her brother.

"You can fight several wild animals at once and win without killing them. You are the heir to the Yamaguchi family. You put people that you have killed into ordinary topics at lunch. And you're scared because there's nobody in the hallway?" Takoyaki said, incredulous.

Emi blinked and nodded. The male sighed. "Look, imouto, we're almost the-" Takoyaki began, suddenly being cut off by a teen who moved to block the way.

"I'll bite you to death," The teen said. Takoyaki sighed.

"Nii-san, who 'zat?" Emi said, suddenly serious.

"He is Hibari Kyoya, leader of the Disciplinary Committee," Takoyaki responded, also serious.

"YERSH! I already figured out a nickname for you because I plan ahead!" Emi shouted. Emi had a habit of creating nicknames for everyone she encountered. Luckily, her brother had gotten away with Tako-nii. Others weren't so lucky.

"Nickname…?" Hibari said, wary.

"Yeah! Kyoya-oumu!" Emi said gleefully. "Cuz your surname is Hibari and that's skylark, and oumu means parrot, which is also a bird! Ya see?"

Hibari twitched, Takoyaki muttered "Nice name," and Emi grinned.

"Now can we go? I have to make nicknames for all the rest of you…" Emi said.

Hibari, surprisingly, moved aside with an "Herbivore" muttered in her direction. She grinned.

Emi walked by. Takoyaki stayed. "See ya in a minute, Tako-nii!" She said before walking away.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled at Takoyaki.

"Is there a problem with us being vegetarians? Or is that meant as an insult?" Takoyaki said, honestly curious.

Hibari stared for a second before regaining his composure. "I get it! You fear vegetables, huh?" Takoyaki said randomly.

"Wha-? No, herbivore! I do not fear vegetables," Hibari said, beyond annoyed at this point. "I'll bite you to death."

Takoyaki nodded. "So you say," He responded. Hibari jumped at him, swinging a tonfa in the other boy's direction. Takoyaki reached inside of his coat and pulled out two sets of nunchucks. He blocked the tonfa and hit Hibari's arm with his other arm. Hibari jumped back.

Takoyaki stood, looking moderately bored. "I am not just some guy. I am Yamaguchi Takoyaki," He said. "You cannot bite me to death." **(1)**

"Oh really?" Hibari said. It was at that moment that Takoyaki noticed that his opponent only had one tonfa.

Suddenly something hit him in the back. It was Hibari's tonfa, which he had thrown at the wall. The annoying tonfa had had its blades out and was now lodged in Takoyaki's back. The octopus boy fell to the ground with a grunt.

Hibari walked over to him, pulling his tonfa from the boy's back and kicking the boy once for good measure.

"Time to bite you to death," Hibari said, "vegetarian."

Takoyaki slowly got back up, blood pouring from the wounds on his back and a black flame on his head. "Not yet," Takoyaki said with his voice suddenly deep and serious.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

_~Meanwhile, at lunch…~_

**Emi's POV…**

"How about Makeinu-nii?" **(2) **I murmured to myself as I bit into an apple and doodled on a paper.

Why wasn't my brother here yet? I stood, irritated, and went to look for him.

When I got to the hallway where I had left my brother, I found him standing there with blood all over his back and a black flame on his head.

"That's the Adrenaline Flame…" I said, confused. Big brother wasn't supposed to be able to use it. That's why they had chosen me.

Big brother turned to look at me, an angry fake smile over his features. "See this?" He asked. "See it? I can do it too! **You. Aren't. That. Special. **I'm supposed to be the next leader, not my little sister!"

I blinked in surprise; her brother had never acted this way before. "Something we need to talk about, brother?" I said. My brother grinned.

"No, no need to talk. All I have to do…is kill you."

"Right?"

"Then let's go, brother."

"Of course, sister."

Both of us two siblings smirked. "BRING IT!"

Power restraints were thrown off, and both of us twins began to laugh manically as the power overflowed throughout our bodies.

The true power of the Yamaguchi family was free.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

**Normal POV…**

Hibari was macho. Big and bad, powerful, that he was. Is. But when two insane twins begin laughing like maniacs and completely ignoring their enemy, you gotta bust it out of there.

Even if you're Hibari.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Choosing his best course of action, Hibari walked quickly (ran) away from the fighting twins. (Hibari: I didn't run away! I made a strategic retreat! Me: Suuuuuuuure…)

He went to find Tsuna. Who was hiding? Seriously?

"Why are both of them here?" Tsuna wailed, obviously fearing for his safety.

"I'll protect you, Juudaime!" Gokudera said, puppy dog eyes a-blazing.

"Er…thanks, Gokudera-kun, but didn't you say earlier that you couldn't even take on the older twin?" Tsuna said.

Gokudera blanched, looking depressed.

Hibari sighed, wondering why that herbivore had to be stronger than him.

"The twins you are speaking of are currently fighting it out in the hallway just outside of the classroom," He said. "Deal with it, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEEEEEE! WHA-? Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna and the gang walked into the hallway to see the two teens carefully observing one another. Suddenly the younger leapt at the elder, only to be parried by a fist that was flaming with the Adrenaline Flame.

The younger jumped back, concentrating. '_Remember those lessons' _She thought to herself. _'Hold steady. Concentrate. Keep your will to fight in your mind…' _She continued. Her brother charged her, knocking her off balance. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She cried. Suddenly the Adrenaline Flame jumped to life on her head. "It's not _my_ fault they chose me! Not _my _fault they acted on impulse! Not _my _fault they decided only the next leader is important! _NOT MY FAULT!_" Emi shouted, parrying her brother's attacks and forcing him away. Each swing of her now enflamed hands was punctuated with a 'not'.

"I missed you when they sent you off! Di you miss me?" Emi said, growling in her brother's face. Then the effects of all the power got to her and she began laughing.

"Who cares? You. Are. Gonna. Die!" Emi said, emphasizing her sentences with a crazed grin.

"How's my Adrenaline Flame taste, brother? Hm?" Emi said, swinging at her brother.

Takoyaki cackled, which turned into a long and drawn out laugh. "Like ice-cream!" He shouted.

"What flavor?" Emi responded as Takoyaki's fist went toward her face.

"STRAWBERRY!" He called. Emi swung at him. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over in a rare moment of opportunity.

"We have company~" He sang insanely. They turned as one to the entrance to the hallway, their fight instantly forgotten.

Emi's Adrenaline Flame smoldered and disappeared. For both of them, that was the longest time they had used it. But since Emi hadn't been able to pull it off since a very young age, she was even more worn out than usual.

Takoyaki's Flame followed soon after as he moved to catch his sister. (Who was collapsing.) "Who is it?" She asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and his gang," Takoyaki responded.

Suddenly, the once worn-out Emi jumped back up. "I came up with a nickname for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Prepare yourself!" Emi shouted.

Tsuna jumped, bewildered. This chick was more bipolar than Haru!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, in my presence, after one day of observation, (Tsuna: It's only been half a day! It's lunch!) I have decided that the name Makeinu-nii is yours! Congratulations!" Emi shouted.

Tsuna facepalmed. "WHERE DO YOU GET ABOUT CALLING THE TENTH A LOSER AND YOUR BIG BROTHER?" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna sighed. "Ahaha, you're funny!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna sat down. "I'll bite you to death if you keep crowding," Hibari said. Tsuna gave up.

"Are you here to kill us?" Tsuna asked the twins.

"Yes," They responded, perfectly synchronized.

"Oh…" Tsuna said. "That's cool…" He said. Everyone stared at Tsuna. "What? I give up. No normal for me, huh?" Everyone looked at the morbidly depressed Tsuna.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. "Yeah…just dandy." Tsuna responded.

"I think his one-bit brain finally shut down," Emi whispered to her brother.

"HEY! Leave the Tenth alone!" Gokudera shouted. Emi, choosing to be childish, stuck her tongue out. "Meeeeeeh~. Make me~" She responded. Gokudera gritted his teeth but did nothing.

"Oh! You have a nickname too, Meiwaku-kun," **(3) **Emi said.

"HEY! Don't call me annoying and don't call me 'kun'. We aren't close friends!" Gokudera shouted.

"With all those 'HEY's, Meiwaku-kun is starting to sound like Colonello-san…" Emi murmured childishly.

Gokudera glared at her. At that moment, Reborn popped in. Loading a bulled, he fired, and then disappeared.

"REBORN! I will not be emo with my Dying Will!" Tsuna said. Everyone looked at him.

Five minutes passed. Everyone kept looking at Tsuna. He turned back to normal. Everyone kept looking at him. "Stop looking at me!" Tsuna squeaked.

Everyone looked away casually. (Except Hibari, who left long ago.)

"Wait, wait, wait! Brother, we were fighting before we were _oh so rudely _interrupted. Are we gonna continue that?" Emi said.

"Let's let it go for now," Takoyaki said with a sigh. "We have classes."

And so the two walked away.

"Okay. Just okay. What the HELL is up with that family?"

To that, none had an answer.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

It was the last class of the day.

Takoyaki was sleeping. Emi was drawing. Yamamoto was re-enacting a baseball game with his pencils. Tsuna was sighing. Gokudera was _actually paying attention. _Amazing.

The bell rang. Having already grabbed their bags, the twins opened up the windows and left that way, mindless to the distance. They were gone before Tsuna and his group was at the door.

"We need to catch those freaks and kill them before they can kill us!" Gokudera said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, calm down. It isn't that big of a deal. They're just playing the game too," Yamamoto said.

"Are you retarded?" (Yes) Gokudera began. "Those guys want. To. Kill. Us. It's that simple."

"Don't say it!" Tsuna wailed hopelessly.

"Calm down, Tsuna. Oh, is it just me, or are there guys blocking our path?" Yamamoto said.

"Wha-? OH CRAP HOLY CRAP THISISBAD THISISBAD!" Gokudera said. Who was it? You guessed it.

(Or maybe you didn't, I don't know…)

The Yamaguchi twins.

"You guys run off. Distract Emi. I'll handle this," Gokudera said.

Yamamoto nodded.

A baseball suddenly flew by, nearly hitting Emi. "Who did that!" She cried, running for the bushes where the ball had come from.

A sigh rang out. "So simple, Emi..." Takoyaki began, turning and seeing Gokudera standing there.

"Let me guess. You had Tsuna and Yamamoto distract Emi while you 'handle' this, right?" Takoyaki said, looking bored.

"Uh...yeah," Gokudera said.

"Jeez. Guys like you are so predictable," Takoyaki said. "Okay. Come at me with everything you've got, then."

"Will do," Gokudera said.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"I swear, once I get my hands on the person that threw that baseball...!"

"Wait, was this a distraction?"

"Crap..."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Gokudera leapt at Takoyaki, his Sistema C.I.A. swirling around him. The cannon rested on his arm and Uri in its full form was on his left.

Gokudera tightened the Flame Arrow. "EAT THIS! Dynamite Flame Arrow!" Gokudera shouted, releasing Storm Flames.

"Adrenaline Counter," Takoyaki said. His nunchucks began to be covered in Adrenaline Flames. When Gokudera's attack reached him, he swung his nunchucks up to meet the blast.

"Mouth of Carnage, Flame Devour," Takoyaki said. The Adrenaline Flames on the nunchucks devoured Gokudera's attack.

"Alright. Again! Rain Flame Arrow!" Gokudera said. The attack got under Takoyaki's defenses. He was hit with the full force of the attack, and he curled up and rolled to get less hurt. Upon standing, he redoubled the power of his Adrenaline Flames.

"Cloud Flame Arrow!" Gokudera said. The attacks branched out.

"Mystery Dodge," Takoyaki said. He disappeared and returned behind Gokudera.

"It's still your turn," Takoyaki said.

"Sun Flame Arrow," Gokudera said, only hoping that the others had gotten away.

The Sun Arrow was just released when Takoyaki had guessed when it would reach him.

Suddenly it accelerated and almost hit him.

"Hm, wasn't expecting that," Takoyaki said, still relatively unharmed.

"MY FINAL ATTACK, THEN! FLAME THUNDER!" Gokudera shouted, shooting. Uri leapt with the blast.

"Destroy him, Uri!" Gokudera shouted. The leopard nodded and jumped.

"Final attack, huh? Then it's my turn...?" Takoyaki said.

"Spin Cycle; Octopus Boy," Takoyaki said. Creating an Adrenaline Flame wheel, he jumped.

"NOW! Synchronization! Spinning Mouth of Carnage, Flame Devouring Octopus Boy!" Takoyaki said. Yes, it sounded like a lame name and no, he did not intend to change it.

The Mouth of Carnage part began to destroy and beat the Flame Thunder away. Takoyaki took the rest of the blast. He flipped over and lifted his nunchucks just as Uri reached him.

Drop the Mouth of Carnage, Flame Devour. Focus at 100% on the Spin Cycle," Takoyaki murmured, dazed from the Flame Thunder. The attack began spinning faster.

"Spin Cycle; Octopus Boy! Feel the power of the Yamaguchi Family!" Takoyaki shouted. He had only been using one nunchuck for this. He swung his free nunchuck at Uri, then proceeding to jump at Gokudera.

"Your end is near," Takoyaki said. He pulled his arm with the nunchuck on Spin Cycle back. "Left nunchuck, activate. Spin Cycle; Octopus Boy," Takoyaki said. His other nunchuck lit up with Adrenaline Flames and he pulled that arm back too.

"It's a good thing you pretty much challenged me. Makes my job easier," Takoyaki said, all casual.

Then he swung his arms at Gokudera, who had been powering up another blast. They both shouted.

Gokudera shot an unfocused blast. "Dynamite Flame Arrow! This will put your Flames out!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hah, like a measly blast like that has the power to put my Flames out. Even if, once unfocused, that blast shoots out a blast with the power to put out _ordinary _Flames, it won't work here. That extinguishes Dying Will Flames. Taste true power. Adrenaline Flame Maximum Attack, Spin Cycle, Double Armed Nunchuck Attack; Octopus Boy! Feel the Adrenaline Flames of the _true _heir to the Yamaguchi Family, Takoyaki! NOT THE FOOD!" Takoyaki shouted, releasing his attacks.

All was bleached white.

* * *

**(1)- **Anyone that reads the manga will recognize that line.

**(2)- **Makeinu means loser and nii is big brother.

**(3)- **Should mean annoying.

* * *

Takoyaki's attacks:

Adrenaline Counter: Powers up his nunchucks in order to counter.

Mouth of Carnage, Flame Devour: Devours enemy flames.

Mystery Dodge: Takoyaki disappears, returning behind his enemy. Usually used to counter.

Spin Cycle; Octopus Boy: Takoyaki spins his nunchucks, creating a wheel of Adrenaline Flame and attacking.

Spinning Mouth of Carnage, Flame Devouring Octopus Boy: At the same time, Takoyaki activates his Mouth of Carnage and Spin Cycle.

* * *

Emi's nicknames:

Hibari: Kyoya-oumu

Tsuna: Makeinu-nii

Gokudera: Meiwaku-kun

Everyone's getting a nickname, so more to come soon.

* * *

**jrlrock-dono: **Whoa. Man, I really liked writing that fight. Hope you guys like reading it.

**Dylan: **Once again, jrlrock-dono does not own Reborn or anything she may subconsciously mention, like a band.

**jrlrock-dono: **That's right! Now I'm tired. Go make me a sandwich, Dylan!

**Dylan: **Wha-? No! It goes the other way around!

**jrlrock-dono: **I'm tired and I need to go write a chapter for my other story. Make. Me. A. Sandwich.

**Dylan: **Poof. You're a sandwich.

**jrlrock-dono: **Why you little-!

**Dylan: **Get on with it so your readers can go!

**jrlrock-dono: **Fine.

Ja ne!

Read and review.

(If you can)

See ya!

:)

BTW: reviews give me motivation to write more!

**jrlrock-dono: **Seriously. Review. You guys can favorite but you can't review? Come oooooooooooooooon~

**Dylan: **Stop being annoying! Readers, review please. It'll shut her up. And, you know, give advice or something. PM her. She's lonely and bored. If you're reading this, keep reading the chapters to come. Things like that. Have a good day.

**jrlrock-dono: **Now make me a sandwich!

Chapter 3, Fin.

Counting random rambling, 3800 words according to Word, 4438 words on fanfiction.

CHA!


	4. Shi Michi

OHMIGODTHISHASN'TBEENUPDATEDINFOURMONTHSI'MSOSORRYGUYSFORGIVEMEPLEASE?

(oh my god this hasn't been updated in four months I'm so sorry guys forgive me please?) Not like anyone reads this anyway…

Thanks Rachel-chanx3, your name (aka Dylan), Elysium, and CLAREkoCool for reviewing. You guys are the best! Except Dylan, that is.

Yeah, so I'm a little pissed at Dylan so there shall be no cameo **or** beta reading this chapter. But I don't need it! Yeah, enough rambling for now my friends…story time!

* * *

A hand reached out of the darkness to grab a wine glass. The wine glass was lifted and brought to blood-red lips. A smirk was present on the lips, even as the wine was sipped delicately. A plaque was above the head of the person, nailed to the wall, with only a single word able to be seen on it.

死

The person straightened their crisp tie and sat down onto an expensive looking chair without a word. Something in the way they carried themselves signified some sort of royal status. Then suddenly the chair was revealed to be one of the spinney sort as the person began to spin round and round, the smirk changing into a childish grin.

"I get to go see little cousins Emi and Takoyaki tomorrow~! Yay~"

The end of the plaque was revealed.

死道

Shi Michi. A name.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

The smoke from Gokudera's last attack cleared to reveal only Takoyaki standing there. And no, Gokudera had not been obliterated and turned to dust that had been carried off by the wind. He had run away.

Not one minute ago Gokudera had called out the name of the shield like attack that had saved his life, Sistema C.A.I., and had thrown dynamite forward to create smoke. Then Gokudera had run, Takoyaki not bothering to pursue him.

There was a soft patter as Emi dropped to the ground from the branch where she had observed the last three minutes of battle. She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and looked at him, silently questioning his lack of chase. Takoyaki shook his head.

"We need to observe Mother's motives before we make any further actions. Do you not think so?" The older twin said with a faraway look in his eyes. Emi stared at him for a moment, nodding, before extending her hand upwards to grab a branch and flipping herself up into a tree. She waved at her brother before climbing away.

One thought, or goal, rammed itself into Takoyaki's head again and again. He had seriously injured Gokudera probably. If the puppy-dog Guardian was able to stand he would go and guard the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. If not, he would be at the hospital. The goal pounded into Takoyaki's head yet again. _Find Tsunayoshi._

Less than twenty feet away a not-so graceful thud was heard by nobody. A stream of cursing ensued. "Stupid motherfucking branch breaking on me!" Was shouted to the world. Guess Yamaguchi Emi wasn't quite as graceful as she seemed.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Gokudera had lost just about all of his strength when he spotted Tsuna's house. He leapt forward and slammed his head into the door as some Paleolithic form of knocking. Nana opened the door, gasping when she saw Gokudera and catching the pale boy's arm as he slid forward.

All business, Gokudera asked, "Is Juudaime home?" Nana had long since accepted Gokudera's unusual name for her son, so she nodded.

"Tsu─kun!" Nana cried out, leading Gokudera to the couch. Tsuna barreled down the stairs, Reborn on his head and Yamamoto at his heels.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stopped, staring. "What happened?"

"Older twin, Yamaguchi…" Gokudera muttered. "I came back to guard you."

"Takoyaki and Emi, huh?" Yamamoto said, a serious look on his face. To that Tsuna said,

"Did they follow you?"

Gokudera shook his head. "Don't know why."

Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder. "Hospital. Now."

*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Ten minutes later Takoyaki was at the house. He knocked and Nana opened the door.

"Yes?" She said, looking at the stranger curiously.

"I'm one of Tsunayoshi's friends. Is he here?" Takoyaki lied without remorse.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun is at the hospital. Poor Gokudera-kun was attacked by some ruffians!" Nana said. Takoyaki thanked her and ran off as fast as his legs would carry him. Suddenly his phone started buzzing. It was Emi.

"Tako-nii, Tako-nii! Mi-mi-nii is coming!" Emi cried out over the phone.

Takoyaki halted his run. "Shi Michi is coming? Our cousin is coming? No way! When?" Takoyaki said, not happy but freaked out.

"I don't know! He might already be here! His plane left two hours ago, and you know how he is," Emi muttered in a way that implied that she was searching flight records to find him.

"I'll meet you at the hospital in five, okay?" Takoyaki said.

"Okay, nii-san. See you then," Emi said, hanging up. Takoyaki put his phone back in his pocket and continued running. His murder obsessed cousin, who was the head of the insane Shi Family, one of the only allies of the Yamaguchi Family, was coming. The Shi Family was bad news unless you were on their side. Actually, even then they could be counted on to wreak havoc. Shi means death, and Michi means path, so the Boss's name literally meant Death Path. If they came, people would die.

Now Takoyaki might have killed quite a handful of people in his short life, but killing innocents was not something he was fond of in any way. He shouldn't have fought Gokudera because he was going to need him if the Shi Family could not be convinced to stay away. Takoyaki's aunt, Michi's mother, had married the old Boss. She'd only had one kid, Michi, before she was murdered by one of the Shi Family's subordinates. But the alliance had remained strong despite Takoyaki's father Kenta's anger over his younger sister's death. The Shi Family had apologized but hadn't meant it and was back to its murderous ways in a week.

Takoyaki reached the hospital. He was glad that he looked out of breath; it would make him look like a kid who had just been informed of a friend being hurt. He ran to the counter. "Is Gokudera Hayato here? He's my…cousin and I want to see him!" He said urgently. The woman smiled at him.

"Let me see…Hayato-kun has been treated and is recovering nicely. He can have visitors. I believe he's still awake," The nurse said kindly. "Room three-fifteen, honey."

Takoyaki ran off, throwing a thanks over his shoulder. He finally got to the room and he threw the door open. A gasp of anger was heard from the room's occupants.

"What do you want Octopus-teme?" Gokudera shouted, sitting up and instantly being forced down, either from pain or Yamamoto's hand on his chest. Takoyaki smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Isn't that Ryohei-san's name for you too? Well, minus the –teme most the time…" Takoyaki said quietly. Once again infuriated by the other boy's knowledge of him, Gokudera began to speak but was silenced.

"What do you want? If you don't have something good to say I'll _kill you right now_," Tsuna said, his Dying Will Flame already blazing on his head. Yamamoto's free hand moved silently to his sword as he too prepared to attack.

"I'm sorry, but I was under strict instructions. Mother said…But that isn't important. What is important is that my cousin, the leader of the Shi Family, is coming and might already be here," Takoyaki said as the door behind him opened and Emi slipped in, continuing where he stopped.

"Our mother instructed us to "destroy the Vongola family or make them strong enough to be allies". We haven't decided yet, but our mother told Tako-nii that he would get help either way. I thought that help just meant me, but apparently she is sending Mi-mi-nii also. I really hope he isn't bringing his subordinates because they are more insane than he is. Is that all, Takoyaki?" Emi said, all business for once.

"Who is 'Mi-mi-nii'?" Tsuna said, having calmed somewhat but still in HDW form.

"He's Shi Michi, our cousin. Emi calls him that…you know how she is with nicknames…And I think that's all, so do you guys want to work with us or n-!" Takoyaki abruptly stopped and fell to the ground, clutching his head. Emi mimicked his actions not a second later.

"Yamaguchi-san!" Tsuna shouted, and after a moment's hesitation added, "I mean, Yamaguchi-sans!"

After a minute, Takoyaki rose. "I'd forgotten. The day I came here, the first day, I grabbed you when Reborn was about to push you off a cliff. I completely forgot about that when I realized that you were Vongola Decimo and that I might have to kill you. Actually, I looked at the pictures of your Hyper Dying Will self and I spotted you on the first day back in school, but I never made the connection or remembered anything," Takoyaki said.

Emi looked at him. "I see your dream. Those are all the Guardians, aren't they?" She said. Takoyaki nodded. He grabbed a notepad, pencil, and pack of crayons from his bag. Then he drew a picture of the guy he had seen at the end of his dream on the plane. He held the picture up to Tsuna.

"Recognize this guy? He said to me _'__So, this is Tsuna's future External Adviser. I hope Reborn isn't pushing poor Tsuna too hard. They just got finished with the inheritance ceremony, and before that they just got back from the future. Oh well, my descendent will manage. And so will you. I'm putting you in charge.'_ Would those words mean anything to you?" Takoyaki said, now remembering everything from the first day that he had so easily forgotten. In fact it felt almost like someone had blocked those memories instead of him just forgetting it.

"That's Giotto-san! He's the first generation Vongola Boss and he's dead but he comes to some of us through the rings sometimes!" Tsuna said. His HDW mode had long since evaporated.

"Listen, Tsunayoshi, I have dreams before I go to a new place, all the time. I had one before I knew who you guys were, so I'll tell you about it…" Takoyaki said, beginning the retelling of his dream.

*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

"…And then he dissolved into the air behind us. That's all. Does that mean more to you guys than it does to me?" Takoyaki finished. Tsuna nodded.

"The external advisor is the head of the CEDEF, the external advisors of the Family. The members of the CEDEF are members of the Vongola Family who remain outside the direct control of the main Family and hold very little power in times of peace but become a very important part of the Family during times of crisis because, at such times, the CEDEF leader becomes the Family's second-in-command," Reborn said.

"Can they do anything else?" Asked Takoyaki.

"They can also pretty much veto on the next leader. If they do, the Boss's choice and the CEDEF's choice will split the Vongola Rings and send each half to one candidate side. Then they fight it out and whichever side gets the rings united is the heir," Tsuna said. "I would know; I had to do it. I think Giotto-san wants you to be the next External Advisor!"

Gokudera shouted from his bed. "This is all _lies_, Juudaime! He's just done his research and is now making this whole thing up to get to be the External Advisor where you might trust him. He's the **enemy** for sure!" He said. Takoyaki laughed.

"No, that's not it. Why? Because I don't even want to be your silly advisor. Keep your position. I prefer to remain a Yamaguchi, you hear me? I'm saying this loud and clear. Keep your position. Well, you have your warning about the Shi Family. Do you want to keep hating us or do you want us to keep the Shi Family back as much as we're able? Michi-itoko will _kill you_. So your choice. Tell Emi, I need to take a shit," Takoyaki said, leaving the room.

Emi laughed awkwardly. "Well, that certainly was interesting, ha-ha…" She said. Her expression was a bit disturbed.

_Why is Tako-nii acting like this? He's obviously just putting up an act because this isn't the way my nii-san is. _Emi thought to herself while grinning at Tsuna and co.

"Listen all, I…" Emi began to apologize for her brother's attack but realized that she didn't want to lie. "I'm not really sorry for Tako-nii's attack. In fact, I'm not sorry at all. I think he only did it because Mother kind of implied that she wanted it done. I think Takoyaki should be your External Advisor _and_ the head of the Yamaguchi Family, because he deserves it. But tell me, are you guys going to make a choice on Shi Michi?"

Tsuna laughed out a strange, choked sound. "Idiot," He said. Emi blinked, surprised, and prepared to yell when Tsuna continued. "I already made a choice as soon as you two explained. You just haven't given me a chance to answer. I would very much appreciate your help."

Emi stilled, and then nodded. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, hm? Know that the way that my brother acted the first day you knew him, the day you met him- that's the way he really is," She said, her last six words tossed over her shoulder as she left the room. Tsuna sighed as the door closed behind the twin, thinking about how even with his hair, she was about three inches taller than him and her brother was an inch or two taller. It made him feel small. He wasn't _terribly _short at 5'1 ½", but when a girl at 5'4" and her brother at 5'6" kept showing up and ruining his life, he wanted something to blame- even his height would work.

"Juudaime? Are you worrying about that Shi Michi guy? Because I'll protect you!" Gokudera cried out. Tsuna began to shake his head and say that he was actually worrying about height when he stopped. Agreeing would be his best path. He couldn't say that he always felt small surrounded by Gokudera at 5'5" and Yamamoto at 5'8". Even Ryohei, (also 5'5") Hibari (about 5'5 ½") and Mukuro (5'8") were a ton taller than him. And he had about four inches worth of hair! Even Chrome was only an inch and a half shorter than him.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as his Boss got a faraway look again.

"Oh! Sorry, of course I'm worrying about the Shi Family! Ahaha…" Tsuna said, quickly running out of the room to avoid the questioning looks.

*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Two days later the Vongola teens still hadn't seen any sign of the Shi Family, and they began to wonder if he was coming at all. Gokudera was already healed thanks to using the ten year bazooka on Ryohei and having his future self heal Gokudera. He wanted to go attack Takoyaki but was on lockdown at Tsuna's house by orders of Nana.

"Besides," Reborn would say every time he asked to leave, "You can't win anyway, so why bother?"

One day there was a knock on the door that everyone froze at. After all, everyone they knew (scratch that, everyone they wanted to see) were already inside. The knock was heard again and Nana rushed to the door. She opened it and said, "Yes?" As always. Standing there were Emi and Takoyaki, holding hands and breathing heavy.

"Tsunayoshi!" Takoyaki shouted. "Michi-itoko found out about the Vongola being here-"

"Despite our best efforts, by the way," Emi chimed in.

"And he's on his way." Takoyaki finished, sending a glare his sister's way.

"Yeah! So I'd, like, write out a will or something…" Emi said calmly.

"He can't be all that bad, can he?" Shouted Tsuna.

Emi regarded him incredulously. "Are we both talking about Mi-mi-nii here?"

"Of course! But he can't be that crazy, can h-!" Tsuna said, stopping when the door swung open.

"You people really should learn how to close a door after yourselves…" Said the person standing in the door. His nearly violet eyes turned to Tsuna, and he placed a hand daintily on the handkerchief tied around his neck. (But around his neck in a rich way, not a gangster way.) The young man in the doorway was wearing a fancy black suit that barely looked worn and a pair of black gloves. His hair was cut in a somewhat Hibari-like style. A small smile was barely present on the young man's face.

"Michi-itoko…" Takoyaki said, turning to look at his cousin. The Shi Family leader smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, my sweet little cousin?" He said, still looking at Tsuna.

"Why don't you go and leave Makeinu-nii to us, Mi-mi-nii?" Emi asked pleasantly, placing a hand on her cousin's chest and attempting to push him out. He didn't budge.

"You gave that little _rat _a nickname? He doesn't deserve one!" Shi Michi said, aggravated. Emi sighed and removed her hand, giving up. Michi stepped forward, his little smile disappearing, or changing into a bloodthirsty grin. "I'm going to kill you all~" He said, pulling a knife from his belt that had been hidden by his suit shirt. A sword was pressed against Michi's neck, courtesy of Yamamoto. Michi sighed.

"Honestly, do your stupid friends not know of the Shi Family's most famous little trademark?" Michi said while placing a hand on the sword and moving it from his neck without and effort, despite Yamamoto's attempts to force it back to his throat. "We have several. Our maniacal killing habits, our habit of saying little a lot, our insane strength, those are a few examples. But our most famous is-" Michi stopped for a second to catch the dynamite thrown at him and extinguish it with the same hand, "Our gloves that, no matter what, won't get blood on them and so aren't used to kill. We kill without using our hands."

Gokudera gawked at his lack of hesitation even with dynamite in his face. "I've never heard of any of those," Gokudera growled, "And I've been in the Mafia all my life!"

Michi shrugged. "Don't care," He said. Then, suddenly, his leg shot out and made contact with Yamamoto's shin. Yamamoto gasped, dropping his sword which was immediately grabbed and pointed toward Yamamoto's own face. Michi took the knife that he'd held earlier and placed it between his teeth. "No hands," He mumbled, dropping the sword and kicking it to Takoyaki. "Give that back and I kill you, little cousin," Michi said, though with a knife-filled mouth it was a wonder that the boy could understand.

Tsuna swallowed a Dying Will pill and jumped forward to attack, swinging his fist at the Shi Family leader. Michi only laughed, stabbing Tsuna's flaming hand with his knife. His knife was unaffected by the flame and even tore through Tsuna's X-Gloves. Tsuna gasped as the knife touched his hand and jumped away. "What the hell? Juudaime's Flame should have melted that in a second!" Gokudera shouted.

Michi looked at his knife, which wasn't even warm. "Oh, I forgot to say, this knife was custom made by our allies Yamaguchi, who have studied the Dying Will weaknesses down to a point. This is coated in Anti-Will. Ever heard of that? Probably not, right? Anti-Will was created by the Yamaguchi Family. It negates all affects of the Dying Will, _including_ the natural heat of the Flame. Little twin cousins, I always forget to say important things like that, don't I?" Michi said. "Any Flame based attack can be easily blocked by this little knife."

Yamamoto looked over at Tsuna, who gulped and covered his injured hand. "Well…little Boss, what do you do without your insignificant Flame? It's not like you're Reborn or Colonello, who can fire a gun. You're just a baby compared to real Mafioso. But don't cry quite yet, you may be able to figure out how to not die…If you can figure out a way in the next ten seconds, that is!" Michi ended his sentence in a shout, charging at Tsuna.

Tsuna backed away hastily, but Michi advanced faster than Tsuna could back away. The knife was inches from the young Boss when a sword cut across Michi's midsection. Michi looked from his ruined suit to his bleeding stomach to Yamamoto with his sword. A grim smile found its way to Michi's face.

"Little cousin…how did that idiot get his sword back?" Michi asked. Takoyaki paled.

"Michi-itoko…" Takoyaki said, only to be interrupted.

"How did he get his fucking sword?" Michi shouted with his face a mask of rage. Takoyaki stumbled back.

"I- I gave it to him! Because I didn't want you to kill Tsuna, I-" Takoyaki stopped when a knife slashed through his stomach exactly where Michi had been cut. Takoyaki crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach.

Emi shouted something incomprehensible when suddenly Michi fell over. Victorious beside him stood Tsuna, who reached down and took the knife.

"If you don't block, my Flame does as much as it normally would, Shi. Now just leave my house," Tsuna said. Michi stood up as if he was going to leave, snatched the knife, and left.

"Little cousins, do you want to destroy our alliance? If not, I'd suggest you-" Michi said when Nana suddenly slammed the door and locked him out, surveying her ruined room with a sigh.

"He probably wants us to kill Tsuna or something," Takoyaki muttered weakly from the ground. He blinked. "Oh, sorry Tsunayoshi, I called you Tsuna. I apologize…"

Tsuna laughed. "No, it's fine, really. Better than Makeinu-nii, I'll assure you," Tsuna said cheerfully, back to normal.

On the other side of the door, Michi had long since finished his sentence with, "Buy me a new suit. You owe me!" But of course the twins didn't hear.

* * *

Emi's nicknames:

Hibari: Kyoya-oumu

Tsuna: Makeinu-nii

Gokudera: Meiwaku-kun

Shi Michi: Mi-mi-nii

* * *

OMG finally an update! You're all so excited, right? AND wanting more, right?

Yeah, probably not.

But...yeah whatever, this chapter is shorter and stuff but it doesn't really matter because nobody reads this anyway...have a nice day everyone!

Ja ne!

Read and review.

(If you can)

See ya!

:)

BTW: reviews give me motivation to write more!

Maybe we'll see another chapter of this yet?

Chapter 4, Fin.

Counting random rambling, 3791 words according to Word, 4100 words on fanfiction.

CHA!


End file.
